


Lovely Night

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, Kissing, Smut, Touching, Toys, fluff', gal pals, oh and oral, oh my, tags in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics about a reporter and her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Headline

The moment she enters the familiar gates, she feels home. Her heartbeat slows to normal and her muscles relax as she walks down the steps into Diamond City. The sun is just about reaching towards the sky as she makes her way to _her_ house.   
A few knocks and she finds herself in a warm embrace.   
"Welcome home Blue."   
Nora smiles tenderly and stands back after the embrace. A girl runs up to her for her turn at hugging the survivor of vault 111.   
"Lady you're back! Just in time for Piper's birthday!"  
"Of course how can I miss such an important day?!" She smiles and makes herself at home. Although it is her lover's birthday she makes it a habit to always bring something from her travels to the two sisters.   
"Here Nat, I brought you a new friend for your bear." Nora digs through her bag and produces a teddy bear, almost new except for a few stitches here and there.  
"Oh man! Where'd you find a new bear in such good condition!" The young girl chirped in happiness, squishing the stuffed toy's belly.  
"I have my secrets, Nat." Nora winks as she sits herself down on the coach. She allows herself to steal a glance at Piper, watching her as she works breakfast into some plates and brings them over.   
The small family of three enjoy their breakfast together. Nat constantly asking questions and Nora dodging many as possible to instead focus on Nat's schoolwork and the occasional plan for a settlement.

"Wait are you saying a Brahmin just randomly showed up at one, one day?" The girl asked curiously.  
"Yes. The settlers said he must have gotten lost from a heard and now decided to live on the farm. Of course we can't let him eat all the crops."   
Piper glanced at the clock.  
"Hey Nat its getting close to school time. Better pack."  
"Aw really?! But sis' it's your birthday."  
"Right, so we can celebrate some more when you come back."  
Nat pouted but got up sighing. Piper smiled softly towards Nora and got up as well to help her. After handing her lunch to her, they both said goodbye to Nat as she left for school.

"She really is becoming as nosy as you Ms. Wright." Nora teased her slightly.  
"Watch it Blue. This birthday girl is still wondering whether you got her a present or not."  
"Of course." She responds confidently and strides to were her pack is. After some shuffling she brings out a working camera and two boxes full of gum drops.   
"How did...never mind you'll just say it's a secret again." Piper said with glee as she felt the camera in her hands.  
"Well I showed up early so we can have the whole day together."  
"Really?" Piper cocked an eyebrow at her. Her mind was fighting to keep out of the gutter.  
"Are you really up to that Blue?" She states slowly, leaving the new camera on the sofa. Piper turns to look at her.  
"Yes, Piper. I am yours." She replies confidently.  
The reporter walks carefully towards the door and locks it.   
"Then strip." 

Nora raises her gaze in surprise. Her lover wasn't normally this direct with her.   
"Al-alright." She murmurs pulling her jacket off and unbuttoning her collared shirt. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Piper take a seat by the couch. As she raises her shirt revealing the soft skin of her stomach, a flash brightens the room for a short moment.  
"Did you?!"  
"Sorry had to test out the camera. You're right it works." Piper gets up from the couch and makes her way towards Nora. 

"Here let me help you with that." Her voice slightly above a whisper. A breath hitches in Nora's throat as Piper touches her sides gently, prickling the exposed skin with her coarse leather gloves. She raises her arms to allow the other woman to get her shirt over her head. Chilled air kissed her upper body. They both maintained eye contact as Piper traced over Nora's bra, gently massaging her. She felt herself confused at the sensation of being hot and cold at the same time.

A small push causes her to whine softly, taking a few steps back. Piper smiled as she led the other woman towards the printing press, successfully unclasping the vault dweller's bra. A shiver of relief washed over Nora as her chest relaxed and felt the contact of the air. She subconsciously straightened her back, causing Piper to chuckle softly.  
"Easy there Blue, I need you to sit before we go any further." She gently commanded, leading her to the printing press in the middle of the room. A towel had already been laid on the printing tray where the newest editions of the Publick had come out days before. Nora eyed Piper curiously.   
"How..how long has that towel been there?"   
"Don't worry about it Doll. It's clean, I don't want you getting dirt or scratches." 

Nora carefully sat up on the old printing press, a machine that had probably been around longer than her. She supported herself awkwardly on the sides of the machine, unsure exactly what to do. The reporter gave a mischievous smile and walked forward. Familiar lips played against her own, as Nora lost all embarrassment of the situation into the kiss. Light, sweetness reminiscent of all the gumdrops she had eaten, it had been too long since Nora last tasted this. They pulled apart for air, Piper voicing all of Nora's previous thoughts.  
"You know I was starting to forget how you looked like Blue." She said casually, discarding her lover's bra to the floor.   
"Well now you have a camera."  
"A picture doesn't do the real you justice though." She stated breathlessly as her fingers grazed down her lover's chest once more. Nora leaned into her touch, want stirring inside her. A belt unbuckles and she shuffles her pants down her legs to allow Piper access to the revealed flesh. Nails rake achingly along both sides of her thighs, her breathing becoming ragged. 

"-Like how your breathing changes after only a few scratches."  
"Hey only you have that affect on me, Pipes." A playful glare from her gives her the warning that she shouldn't try to argue. That and a finger going under the band of her underwear.   
"Then there's the sudden change of color on your face." She brings a hand up to caress Nora's cheek. They are both close now, face to face that she can feel each word breathe against her  
"As your body tenses slightly from a small pressure..." The finger has been replaced by a hand palming her.   
"in _here._ ". As on cue, her body tenses at the sudden push of a finger to her clit. A groan stays in her throat, lips swallowing every breath and syllable. This kiss is rougher this time, Piper inviting her tongue inside her lover's mouth for a dance. The sensation thoroughly causing Nora's mind to blank as the hand below her works her other lips. Her legs hook to Piper's hips shakily, the growing feeling inside of her wanting to spill over. But of course Piper Wright had other plans.

The kiss ends abruptly as well as the motion. She sighs in disappointment only to yelp in surprise as Piper takes her lower lip between her teeth and pulls it slightly. Her face became completely flushed. Piper gave a smug smile enjoying the result of her touches. She sighed, resting her forehead against Nora.  
"Yes...A picture wouldn't be able to describe you accurately Blue."   
Nora felt her heart flutter and her mind became silent once more. It was becoming immediate for her to relax around Piper and her words had the power of controlling every muscle in her body. Moments like these were the ones she cherished.  
Hands make it to her sides, as her last article of clothing is removed. A suggestive smile is all she sees before Piper lowers herself to spread kisses around her neck and upper torso.   
"Pipes..." A pair of lips on her nipple.   
"Piper!" Teeth grazing slightly at the end.  
She shivers and grips the Reporter's head, her cap close to falling off. The gesture causing Piper to stop and face Nora.   
"Watch the cap!" She teased and removed it to place it on top of Nora's head. After placing the cap in the right way she wanted, Piper smirked and tipped it slightly, dragging her fingers across Nora's lips. It only lasted a few seconds before Piper ducked back to trail wet kisses from her stomach towards the apex of her thighs. 

"You are one well-preserved relic, you know that?" She said between kisses.   
"Are you saying that to the printer Piper?" Nora chuckled as she felt hands rake her thighs once more.  
A harsher kiss against the inside of a thigh.   
"Ah!"  
 _That is definitely going to leave a mark._  
She squirmed as her lover traced her tongue closer to her entrance. Anticipation driving her impatience, warm breathing heating her core. Piper relished every moment of teasing as she watched the woman against her quivering. No longer wishing to delay her anymore, she kissed her lightly, driving her tongue over her entrance. A low whine emitted from Nora as Piper savored her, it had been too long.  
"Shit." Nora groaned, biting her lip to still any unwanted sound.

Piper smiled, sensing the tension in her lover, she wanted, _needed_ to hear Nora. A pleasured sensation catches Nora off guard, taking a few seconds to realize where her lover's tongue was. She glances down to caress Piper's head and to admire how her hair got slightly messy, as well as the blush that blooms on her cheeks. A returned heated glance causes her to look away, her breath catching once more as her body yearned for release. Slow strokes heating her insides.  
Piper reaches over to massage the neglected bud, the wet bundle of nerves gladly accepting soothing circles from her thumb. At this point she could feel and hear Nora close. Her voice no longer restrained as she cried out wantonly Piper's name. Pride surged through her as Nora went over the edge. Her body writhing and legs shaking against Piper's sides. She yelled her name as her back arched and nearly hit the back of the machine. Piper continued to kiss her, helping her ride out her orgasm with each continuing stroke. By the time she was finished Piper had wiped her clean and had gotten up to clean off whatever was left off her mouth with a gloved hand.  
"Phew. You really are so much sweeter than gumdrops." She lightly laughed at Nora's stunned reddened face. 

"Blue, stop getting so shocked. It should have been obvious I love...your taste." She can feel a blush creep up to her.   
_So much for teasing her, Piper._  
She sighed and helped Nora off the printing press, laughing as she stretched and turned, searching for scratches or bruises.  
"You got some grease and ink on your back there."  
Nora twisted and turned her body trying to find the stains.  
"And some over here." A well placed palm smacks her rear playfully, earning Piper a frown from Nora.  
"Come on, let's go clean you up, upstairs."

Nora waited upstairs, confused and shivering from the cold once more. She wondered whether she should grab some clothes or at least wrap herself in some blankets. Just as she was close to going through with it, footsteps and a warm sponge hits her back.  
"Pipes! What the-"  
"Missed a spot, hold up."  
Rough scrubbing hits her right shoulder, causing Nora to lean against the bed.  
"Easy there, don't scratch my skin off."  
"I don't intend to Blue. But stay still, you are making this a lot harder."  
She sighs and relaxes as Piper washes her back, occasionally hearing the sound of sponge being filled with water from a bucket. Her tanned dark skin developed goose bumps as the cold afternoon air cooled off residue water.   
"Now for the front."  
"You really don't have to-" A tactical push and Nora falls on her back on the bed, her arms supporting her. Piper smirks and sits between Nora's legs, gently removing her cap off of Nora.  
"Thank you for holding on to this, but I'm going to need your hair accessible." The cap gets discarded to the side, hands on either side of Nora's head massaging her scalp.  
"That feels quite nice.." Nora trails off, her eyes wandering on Piper's face, attempting to count each freckle she could see. Instead she found herself mesmerized by a pair of eyes that could never decide to be auburn or green. 

"You know it's your birthday." She murmured.  
"And?"  
"I want to do something for you." A wet kiss at the corner of her mouth leaves her stammering.  
"Hey. I think you haven't noticed but I'd rather ravish my opened present." Piper replies breathless, running her mouth along the other woman's jaw line till she found a particular area of Nora's neck that warranted a harsh kiss. Nora gasped and held Piper's sides as the reporter kissed her neck and collarbone fervently. Something hard pokes the side of her, grabbing her curiosity.  
"Piper what is that?"  
"Oh this?" She shyly brings forth a translucent pink vibrating dildo.   
"I..It's my personal one that I use when you're not home. But don't worry I've washed it 5 times!"  
Nora chuckles.  
"Okay. Reporter. You can use it on me." The last words fading into a mumble.

Piper perks up almost immediately at the response, her lips quickly covering Nora's once more.. Their mouths open and wrestle one another, the reporter fingering her apart. The gesture causing a strained moan from Nora against her mouth. Piper smirks and drives the toy inside her lover, surprising Nora. The thought of where the toy had been inside of Piper instantly raises her libido. Her heartbeat rose rapidly in excitement only for the moment to stop. She looks back at Piper pitifully, her lover returns with an innocent smile as she takes the time to remove her scarf.  
"Not yet." She laughs lightly, grabbing Nora's arms and pinning them over to the bed stand. It takes a few moments for her to tie Nora to the bed.   
"Everything alright?" Piper asked, not certain if the knot was cutting her circulation in the wrists.  
"Yeah. I can see you planned this day thoroughly." She smirked at Piper, eyes hooded from lust. The reporter trails her hands against her lover's body. A hand cupping and kneading a breast.   
"Fuck." Nora says through gritted teeth. The dildo was still inside her and turned on. Her body wanted to twist and turn in an effort to find relief or to remove the stimulation out of her, but Piper had successfully weighted her to the bed using her own body.   
Her lover gets up and eyes her work. Gaze focused and turning dark with want. The hero of the commonwealth at her whim, Piper felt herself growing more and more aroused.  
"Too bad I left the camera back downstairs."

"Pipes..please. Either touch me or remove the toy between my legs."  
"How can I leave you hanging?" She teases, crawling back to be positioned on top of her. A hand finds its way back and the toy careful pushes against her. A rough moan escapes Nora, her hands grasping the bed post as the toy stretched and stimulated her body.   
"I'm glad you enjoy it too Blue."  
"It's hard to believe-" A gasp escapes her. "-that you get yourself off while I'm gone." Her face completely flushed and eyes shut as the toy gradually increased speed and Piper caressed a breast.  
"If it's any consolation. All my thoughts are about you Doll." She admits, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
"What do you think about?"  
"This actually."  
A hard thrust and Nora is gone once more. Her whole body quacked and fell back down on the bed with a slump. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch her breath. Piper gets off and slids the toy out of her gently, translucent warm liquid trailing out of her lover's entrance. She places the toy away and slowly in view of Nora's eyesight, strips.

"Ah hey there, birthday girl. Stop being so sexy."   
Piper laughs as she removes her last article of clothing to the ground.  
"That was terrible Blue!"  
"I can't exactly concentrate on flirting with you when you've won Piper."  
Warm, soft skin reaches her senses. Nora feels a wetness brush against a leg, she watches as Piper grinds against her, lightly but enticing.  
"Pipes..please untie me. I want to touch you."  
The reporter chuckles slightly, leaning over her body completely making sure that Nora is eye level with her cleavage. She unties her lover slowly, making sure her frustration isn't completely over. By the time she is free, Nora feels herself beyond a complete mess of rekindled desire. She drags both her hands on Piper's sides, caressing her skin softly. Nora lightly glazes over each of her ribs, counting them in her mind. An involuntarily laughter erupts from Piper.  
"Blue better stop. That tickles." She laughed, placing her arms around Nora's neck, enveloping her mouth with her own. A sweet kiss that left longing on her lover's mouth.   
"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you, Pipes." She mused, staring at the disheveled hair of the reporter. Piper continued to slowly rub herself against her.  
"For a woman who just admitted that I won, you sure know how to make a girl blush." Piper said murmuring.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing-Ah!" With a swift maneuver, Nora reversed their positions on the small bed. Piper yelped as her body hit the bed sheets. Her gaze reflecting surprise followed by anticipation. The taller woman gave a sheepish smile as she closed the space between them showering her with kisses. Gentle lips ghosted her neck.

"You are sooo hot birthday girl." She murmured against her. Piper felt her heart beat raise faster. The woman dragged her hand across her abdomen, teasing her to the apex of her thighs. Nora brushed against the wet forest, smiling as she felt a sigh near her ear.  
"N-Nora." She gasped leaving the other woman widening her gaze in surprise at hearing her actual name being called. She rewards her with a kiss and strums her hand lower to her entrance.  
"I'd like to return the favor Piper." She smirked, experimentally brushing her hand over the tendered flesh.  
"Uh you don't have to doll." Piper shifted her head to the side.  
"I want you Pipes." Nora said, hoarsely inserting and testing a finger into her at an agonizing slow pace.  
"And you've been aroused for a while." She started stroking and rubbing her, making Piper go numb in speech.

Piper brought her lips closer and tugged at the other woman's earlobe eliciting gasp from her. She felt another finger enter her and cup her core, rubbing against that part of her body that made her lose control. Piper felt herself climbing higher and higher, her legs opening wider of their own accord to grant Nora access in. Her movements became much harsher as she grinded against the other woman's hand in urgency. Her lover pays it no mind and instead gladly pumps against her to meet with her hips.   
"Nora!" She hisses.  
Nora smiles and finishes her off. Piper's back arching and every part of her body twisting from pleasure. She curls beside Nora and hugs her as her breathing settled. Nora chuckles and brings a blanket to cover her. 

"Happy Birthday Piper."  
"Blue.." She softly grumbles.  
"As happy as I am to sleep naked with you. We really need to put some clothes on before your sister comes back and sees us in our birthday suits." She smiles back at her. Piper catches her breath, allowing her mind to recover. She silently nods and gets up hesitantly to begin to dress.   
"Hey Dollface that includes you too. I'm not risking scarring my sister." Piper said.

Nora gets up beside her, gathering her clothes to wear. Buttoning her shirt, Piper glances back to lean next to Nora and kiss her gently on the cheek.  
"I'm feeling insanely happy to have you in my life, Blue." She couldn't help but smile bashfully. Nora playfully shoves her.  
"You couldn't wait until after we were both dressed to say that."  
Piper smiled teasingly and turned to put her pants on. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Nora had begun to suck on her fingers.  
"Blue!" She blushed, realizing which fingers Nora was sucking on.  
"It isn't like I'm going to ruin my appetite for dinner, Pipes." She purred. Piper felt a warm presence hug her from behind.

"Besides, I'm not done with you yet. Maybe if we both behave we can ask your sister if you can have a sleepover on my place. After all I am your head line."  
Piper blushed and put her fingers against her girlfriend to quiet her. Unfortunately for her, she felt her digits go inside Nora's mouth. Well they would both have to wait till later.


	2. Goosebumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular reporter becomes curious about Ardor's hidden jewelry. She agrees to a personal one on one interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU one-shot from my main fic World Undone. Originally I was gonna leave Ardor's design with a modded body but realized it would suck to have jewelry there during battle...so yeah just gonna leave her be. Either way here's another fic and its actually pretty vanilla so I don't feel the need to add tags this time.

The walk back to Diamond City felt longer than usual, the weather becoming hotter and hotter as they went. Each woman mutually agreed that the moment they'd get back they would take a shower. Ardor was sweating more than usual, removing layer after layer of clothing that usually covered her skin. Piper had tied her coat over her shoulders, trying to avoid a sunburn. She could tell that Ardor was becoming agitated from the heat, sweat dripping from her brow. The shorter woman did her best not to stare but Ardor was left in only her bra and jeans. Her tanned skin becoming darker from the sun's gaze and the sweat leaving a sheen on her skin. A particular area of her body caught her attention. What caught her off guard wasn't her rounded breasts that were usually hidden by her heavy armoured chest plate, but the strange shape protruding from her peaks.

The other woman turned her head to face her, a smirk being played on her lips. "Piper it's not nice to stare."  
The person in question immediately snapped out of her gaze, blushing furiously. "I wasn't..I mean..put a shirt back on!" She answered back, covering her face with a gloveless hand.  
"You and I both know that it's too hot to do that."  
"Then answer me this! What is going on with your breasts?" She argued face almost completely flushed.  
"I mean I've seen breasts before but yours look-"  
"Piper, I can only answer your questions during an interview." She smiled at her.  
The reporter became tongue tied, fighting for any words to come out.

"Fine then. How about an interview tomorrow night at 10?" Piper felt frustrated, she didn't enjoy Ardor getting the upper hand and worse, losing her ability to speak. Unfortunately for her, it happened quite often when she was near her.  
"Sounds like a date. Let's head to DC then before we burn to a crisp." A wink.  
The rest of the walk was mostly quiet. Piper felt her heart rate increase every time she gazed at Ardor's back. She averted her gaze often and instead stared at the shifting landscape and the flux of mirages on the horizon. A trick of the sun. Suddenly she heard her companion's footsteps come to a halt. She turned to see Ardor dress herself, a tinge of disappointment circulated through her. Ardor caught her stare and laughed.

"I can't walk into Diamond City nearly naked right?" She teased at her, playfulness in her eyes. They continued on their walk, it wasn't far now to home.Piper sighed in annoyance. This woman had always flirted with her since the day they met. It wasn't until a few days ago that Piper finally admitted to liking her, hoping that all those flirtatious were not empty. She breathed a sigh of relief at the memory of her confession as it turned out the jokester loved her too. So tied up in her thoughts that she stumbled into her.

"Hey Pipes, watch it. We're here." She could hear the guards chuckle at the scene.  
Piper groaned refusing to comment at their reaction or else they would probably be kicked out before even entering. They both walked up the steps and parted ways. Both women smiling and Ardor reminding her of tomorrow night with a gleam in her eye.

"Don't forget, it'll be at your place Piper." She said as she scurried to her recently bought property to wash off.  
Piper opened the door to her home, receiving a warm welcome from Nat.  
"Hi Nat. I brought you some more chalk."  
"Really? Thanks Sis'!" She smiled excitingly.  
Piper changed into some spare clothes and began to do her laundry as Nat stayed in her make shift room.  
"Nat can you do me a big favor an start some hot water for a bath?"  
"Awe do I have to?"  
"Do you want me to stink all day?"  
"Okay, okay! Hugging you was a bit of a hurdle."  
Piper laughed as she heard her sister get up to start boiling the water.  
"Hey um..what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
"I'm staying over at Nina's house. Why? Do you want me to cancel it?"  
"No. No that's alright! I was just curious that's all." She hoped her sister would not notice the grin forming. Piper would have the house all to herself.

 

The next day went by slowly as Piper started a new article. Ardor was nowhere to be seen in the market.  
_She's probably working on new furniture or sleeping in._  
But by the time the clock reached 10 o'clock at night and she wasn't there, she started wondering if this was just another joke. The house as promised by Nat, was empty besides her. The only sound came from her keyboard as she typed some responses for letters to the editor that came in. Piper slowly grew infuriated after reading the second message complaining about a lack of good news in the commonwealth when a knock was heard.

"Its open!" She yelled, forgetting that she was pretty far to be heard. Another knock.  
"I said its open!" The door opened and a familiar face walked in, closing and locking the door shut.  
"Hey there Pipes." She grinned from afar. She wore her blue vault suit with her combat armor over it. Almost immediately upon entering, she placed the bulky thing almost on the couch. It was a rarity to see Ardor in her vault suit, the uniform brought her old memories that she would prefer to forget. Piper was just about to meet up with her downstairs till Ardor motioned her to remain  
seated. The suit although usually covering the wearer quite well was a bit more revealing than usual, Ardor's nipples protruding with a weird shape and was that a camel toe down there? Piper's eyes grew wide as she got closer to her, taking her seat on top of her desk next to her terminal. She could barely make out what looked like a ring on her lovers left breast.

"Well I'm here for my one on one interview with you Piper once more. Except this time I have one rule."  
"Which is?" She looked upwards to face Ardor, hands clenched on top of her knees. The other woman placed her arms behind her head, stretching but also straightening her posture, making her sizable chest appear bigger. Piper had a hard time focusing on maintaining eye contact.  
"You can ask as many questions as you'd like but absolutely no touching."  
"What are you going on about-"  
"Deal?"  
"Fine, deal Blue whatever." She shifted her head away in hopes of hiding her blushing face.  
" is your sister coming back?" She asked, removing and setting aside the pip-boy.  
"No she's staying over at her friend's house."

Ardor gave her a devious smile in response. She got up from the desk and stood in front of Piper. The reporter had sat crossing her legs before the other woman pushed her legs away gently so that she would sway between them.  
"Then let's start this interview shall we?" She said smiling as her legs carefully brushed against Piper's thighs instantly causing the reporter to perk up in surprise at the sudden motion. Out of instinct she reached to grab a pen behind her glove.  
"Do you really want this interview published Piper?" She raised an eyebrow. The woman could only stare back blankly before removing both of her gloves and setting them on the table. Ardor laughed lightly as she helped Piper out of her jacket and scarf. She was just about to remove her cap when the woman reflexively grabbed her hands.  
"It's alright Piper. You can keep your clothes. I just want you to be more comfortable."  
"Oh. Does this mean we are stopping?"  
"No but we will stop after another breach." She smirked as she left her hands off of her and resumed giving small circles towards her using her hips. Piper decided it was best to remove the cap. She felt naked without it but complied to allow Ardor to continue.

"How...what have you been up to since we last parted?"  
The other woman smirked and turned to give Piper a view of her backside. She would never admit it but the vault suit really did do wonders to her curves.  
"Well Miss Wright... I took that shower that we agreed on and then just worked on some more modifications on the guns." She said gyrating her behind towards her. Piper hitched her breath in nervousness, Ardor turned back to face her.  
"It feels like it's been a long time since I confessed to you. It's kind of hard to believe you'd even want me. Why me Blue?"  
She asked breathlessly as Ardor lowered the zipper down provocatively and lowered herself so her breasts were at eye level with Piper

 

"Well your kind, welcoming and compassionate." She listed off as she bit the corner of her lip slightly in thought. She shook her hips towards her once more as Piper gripped the sides of the chair harder, her teasing driving her mad.  
"but I found you attractive since we first met." She winked then proceeded to achingly lower the zipper revealing her largely sized breasts.  
"Ah...wow those are big. I mean big set of..."  
"Songs?" She teased, quoting Piper's previous mix up when they were in Goodneighbor.  
"No... Foronce I mean breasts."  
_Stuttering. Smooth Piper._  
"I was slightly smaller before the pregnancy." She took the liberty to remove the sleeves now of the vault suit, giving the top half a knot tied around her hips. She leaned into Piper, gently pressing a knee up her center. Ardor glanced up and smiled as her lover stood mesmerized by the display. She experimentally gave both peaks a small tug, showcasing the metal rings hugging her nipples. A rewarding audible swallow of saliva played on her ears as Piper tried to focus on the next question.

"What made you pierce them?"  
"It was a personal dare to myself and me always being shy even during law school, I felt like I wanted to do something out of my comfort zone and thus I got these. " She visually pointed and tugged on the rings once again.  
"Nate wasn't too keen at the beginning but he grew to like them. Judging by your expression though I can already tell your on board with them." She smiled softly at the memory of her late husband, but the expression of Piper nearly made her blush from the intensity.  
"Blue I..they are definitely really nice." She brought a hand to her mouth, covering up her surprised face. Ardor chuckled.  
"Then I guess I outta keep going then." She reached down and untied the knot as she did slow circles once again to her hips. Ardor carefully lowered the rest of the zipper revealing an auburn trail of hair. A sliver of metal reflected, catching Piper's eye as the article of clothing was placed away. 

"Is that..? You have another one?"  
She chuckled at the reporter.  
"Yes Piper I do. I was able to keep this one since I had a c-section delivery." She sighed as she pressed her knee into the center of Piper for support among other things. Her hand pressed her breasts together, allowing the reporter to admire them in detail.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I touch you so you Pipes?"  
"No go right ahead. I mean it's the least I can do since..." Her face fell deep into thought.  
"How do you feel about us?" She stammered as Ardor grinded on her slightly. Almost immediately she stopped and stood in front of her. Piper felt a tinge of panic wondering if she had asked one question too many. Instead she found her partner smiling once more.

"Playing my own question against me huh? I guess you could say I must be crazy in order to strip and show you my whole body just for you. Crazy in love you know?" She sat against her and close enough for their faces to nearly touch. Piper could feel the warmth of her breath for a few seconds until she felt the other woman's body shift upwards and gradually come down, the friction tantalizing.

"Blue..can I ask you one last question before we round this up."  
"You've been so well behaved, so go right ahead."  
"Will you spend the night?" She nearly mumbled at the last words. It was the closest she could muster that wouldn't sound vulgar.  
"Oh Pipes. I had no intention of going back to my place after this." Ardor leaned into her ear.  
"Especially after I've seen you this flushed."

Her mind could no longer process the next few seconds as she turned and pressed her lips into hers. A taste uniquely of her played out as she invited herself in to Ardors mouth. Tongues dancing and lips fighting for more access they break off for air. Piper felt herself become a darker shade of red she could see it too on the other woman's face.  
"There's a bed right behind me if you wanna..get more hands on if you'd like." She said absent mindedly, worried that she would burst out laughing in embarrassment. Ardor got off her and walked over to her bed slowly climbing on. She started to chuckle slightly as she saw Piper staring once more.

"I knew it. You've always have been staring at my ass."  
Piper snapped out of it with a huff as she got up to join her. She clumsily made it to her own bed as she removed her shirt and unhooked her bra. Only her pants were left. As she started to lower them she felt Ardor go behind and grabbed the hem of it.  
"Allow me." She said huskily, lowering them to her knees so she could kick them off.  
"Beautiful" Ardor whispered to her as Piper bashfully removed her underwear.  
"Knock it off Blue, you're making me blush."  
"It is a fact though." She laughed as she hugged her from behind. The warmth of her back made all her unease go away. Piper took a deep breath and lifted a hand up to cup her face.  
"I can feel them you know. The metal hitting my back." She smiled as she turned her neck to kiss the other woman's cheek. The gesture causing Ardor's heart to race and her stomach to flutter.

Piper drifted her hands across Ardor's shoulders, tracing her collarbone and allowing her fingers to brush the skin.  
"Is it alright if I-"She whispered timidly, but before she could finish Ardor grabbed her hands and led them to her breasts.  
"Of course." She winked, making Piper flush.

"I..uh." She gulped and shifted her gaze away, but experimentally brushed a finger over the pierced flesh. A soft breath left Ardor, giving Piper the confidence needed to continue. She turned to face her this time as she weighed each breast and brushed the tips experimentally, feeling the flesh become taut under her touch. Ardor started to squirm slightly from the stimulation. The reporter slowly caressed and tugged on the rings, making sure she wasn't hurting her. The silver rings had enough room for her index to go through, allowing Piper to massage the tinted peaks of her lover. 

"Mph." Ardor mewled placing her head on her lovers shoulder. Piper chuckled slightly, reveling the way the pebble flesh felt under her digits. Continuously rubbing the pierced peaks, Piper felt how Ardor shifted gently from each stroke. The reaction causing her to smirk and lower herself to eye level with the other woman's breasts. She gazed up for permission only to see her lover's eyes shut with ragged breathing. Piper experimentally sucked in a nipple, swirling the peak in her mouth and playing with the metal ring. A combination of textures stimulate her tongue. Smooth cool metal, tugging warm silk pebbled skin.

Ardor cried out and gave a garbled moan. It was becoming too close for her.  
"Piper it's not fair that you are teasing me. I should touch you."  
"Wait your turn Blue, besides there isn't nothing interesting to touch."  
"Piper Wright, you have no idea what power you have over me do you?"  
"Relating to right now? As I'm...ah ravishing you?" She blushed, but lifted her head up to face her. The older woman smiles and leans down to touch her lips with her own once more. 

 

"I'm referring to your amazing body that you've been hiding under that coat." She pushed her onto the bed, straddling her on the waist. Piper gazed up at her and smiled sheepishly, already missing the rings on her partner. It all went away though as Ardor lowered herself to begin to massage Piper's breasts.  
"Wait-ah Blue!"  
"Too much?" She said as pressed into both her breasts.

"No it's just-its kinda new to me-" She never gets a chance to finish as Ardor closes her mouth with hers. Tongue meets tongue again as Piper feels her head spinning, Ardor continually stroking her nipples. They both let go with an audible pop but not until Ardor catches Piper's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls it carefully. The reporter feels her heart crawl up to her throat as the other woman lets go, a deviant smile. She lowers herself, freeing her grip on her breasts as she showers her lover's neck with timid kisses. Piper through her distraction had not realized that Ardor had made it to be at eye level with her breasts. Her breath hitches as a warm kiss touched her left breast.

"Ah...wow." She hugged Ardor tightly, gripping her head. The sensation tantalizing as Ardor rotated from kissing and caressing each breast, rising Piper higher and higher. She bit her lip in thought trying desperately to hold it in. The pleasure made her graze her hands go over the other woman's hair and brush a leg over her lover's middle, causing a slight shiver from the woman below her. A soft pulse rang from her body as she gave in to pleasure. Her breathing became erratic as Ardor swirled her tongue around her right breast. Whether out of shame or overheated stimulation she had to get up.

Awkwardly she motioned Ardor to stop, getting the other woman to sit upright as Piper sat against her arms.  
"Is everything alright?" The woman asked concerned.  
"Yeah..everything's okay Blue. Just a bit.."  
"Embarrassed?"  
Piper could only give a slight nod. Ardor returned her gaze back with a warm smile.  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love. You came from your breasts, it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
She gently lifted the rings again from her chest once more.  
"Besides, it's not easy coming from just that." She smirked as the other woman blushed at her. Much to her surprise, Piper lifted herself up and hugged her. 

"Hey. I'm not done with you yet Ms. Reporter." She responded bashfully.  
"Of course." Piper laughed, letting her go and lowering herself back onto the bed. Her mind still had reservations about her body, she felt soft and suddenly conscious about her sun kissed skin.  
"Come back Piper."  
"Hmm." She hadn't realized she had been thinking too long. Suddenly she realized how close she was to her face. Ardor slowly ghosted a finger around the reporter's bottom lip. Mirth in her eyes. Piper blinked a few times, words refusing to come back to her. She felt as the vault dweller traced her jaw line and slowly lowered herself towards her stomach, kissing each part of her with reverence. Her mouth made its way towards her lower abdomen and brushing across her forest. 

She mouthed her name as she felt her touch _there_. Her heart fluttering and her mind at ease with each stroke. Piper cries out, moans, her hands gripping the old sheets till she can't take it anymore. She stutters and moves her hands to grip Ardor's strands of hair, combing through any knots that may had been hidden. The gentle motion of her tongue inside that area drives her beyond control. Pieces of her slowly came apart, a pressing motion causes her to shutter and quake. Cries stir within her, beckoning her lover's smile against her. She cries out as the orgasm takes her and she arches her back towards the headboard.

Her chest rises in peace as she comes down.  
"Did I tell you that I love. You." Ardor states above a whisper as she gets back up, her eyes heavy and the area around her mouth glistening with remnants of her. Piper's flush covers her completely, eyes widening in surprise.  
"Blue...I love you too." 

She watches as Ardor wipes her mouth with the back of her wrist. She leans back next to her and smiles blissfully.  
"I want to do something for you too Blue."  
"You don't have to Piper. I enjoy just watching you."  
"That's nice of you but I am genuinely curious how your other piercing looks." She teases.  
Ardor chuckles uneasily but doesn't protest when Piper kisses her softly.  
"No judging right?"  
"Right." 

 

Her body although soft and lean contains hidden muscle. Piper does her best to not get distracted by her breasts and the piercings, she does temporarily weighs each of them and leaves a kiss at the base of her collarbone. She could feel her pulse quickening.  
_So she is also nervous..._  
The emotion gives her relief as she leaves a trail of wet kisses down her thighs. Piper takes her time, refusing to immediately touch her there, leaving Ardor to grow more and more frustrated.  
"Pipes please..." Piper chuckles at her growing impatience. Ardor no longer giving in to shame lowered a hand and spreaded herself with two fingers, revealing herself to Piper where she needed to be.  
_Oh shit._  
Piper feels herself almost choke and turn a shade of red immediately.

"Jesus Blue, you are beautiful."  
"Piper that's such a cheesy line-"  
She retaliates by playing with the silver jewelry that's on her lover's clit. Jingling it slightly, causing a gasp to form. Ardor tenses up and buckled her hips closer to her. A growing wetness welcomes her. She sees her lover's opening throb in anticipation. A timid tongue covers her and carefully traces her entrance. Piper finds herself enjoying Ardor's moans and cusses.

"Fuck Piper, you're a natural at this." She says through gritted teeth.  
_If only.._  
Piper smiled as she grabbed the woman's legs down, making sure she didn't move too much. She enjoyed this new found taste, kissing the source with vigor. Ardor shuddered.  
"Pipes you should let go, I'm close." She screamed between breaths.  
But the reporter continued her work on the older woman, feeling her tongue pressed with each twist.  
_Yes, that's it, almost there._  
She looked up at her, lips encasing her core tenderly. Ardor was enraptured in a state of frustration and pleasure. Her hips gripped Piper's head for life as she was rising closer and closer till finally.  
"Fuck Pipes!"  
Sweet. Salty. Her.

Piper savored her. Her lover's thighs grounded and stilled. Piper brought a hand out to toy with the small sensitive bud, pulling the jewelry and pressing the reddened flesh. She coaxed another orgasm to come through after the next, becoming fond of the piercing, flicking it gently once more.

"Shit! How-" Ardor yelled as she started to trash again, gripping the sheets and raising her back. Piper let her go and proceeded to clean her up, licking her inner thighs and flushed lips tentatively. The taste played on her lips as she smiled. She felt the woman quiver against her as she rode out her release till she stilled, shaking slightly from overstimulation.  
The reporter gets up, feeling a surge of pride.  
"Now we are even Blue. Though it doesn't really matter...actually I don't want us to be even" She stammers and blushes, earning a kiss on the cheek by Ardor. Piper playfully shoves her to the side to spoon her, her arms wrapping against her chest. They stay like that for a moment in silence. The reporter relishing the way Ardor's breathing returned to normal after her release. She touches her piercings absentmindedly, tugging and rubbing her. Ardor chuckles and smile warmly.

"Did you ask everything you wanted?"  
"Hardly, but you have sated my curiosity."  
"I think I've sated more than your curiosity Pipes."  
Piper messes with her hair and nips at her earlobe playfully.  
"Expect more interviews in the future then Blue."


	3. Unlikely Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Radstorm causes the pair to seek shelter in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add the tags here since its a bit unconventional.  
> (slightly rough?, restraints, lovebites, lingerie, massage, oral, fingering, toys, squirting, grinding)

What was once the chime of the door was now a broken rubble at the entrance. The sound akin to rustled leaves as Piper pushed the worn barricade away and went inside. A rad storm laid waste to the land as it always had, the duo having to seek refuge in an abandoned store in Cambridge that was barricaded through all sides. Nora entered after her, the glow of her Pip-boy illuminating the room in its green light. She was too busy barricading the only entrance to see what was inside. Pulling out her gun, Nora shot one bullet to wake up whatever was hiding, only to hear an echo resonate and nothing more. A distinct scent of worn leather and stale air fresheners hit her.

"It seems like its empty Piper, only just us and-oh." She follows the reporters gaze and looked at the falling shelves. Peculiar items lined the walls and display cases held interesting rings of all sizes. It was the last place Nora thought they would be in.  
"Is this what I think it is?!" Piper gestures towards the whole place, she walks over to pick at a worn leather harness.  
"..yes." Nora mumbled, unsure whether to turn off the Pip-boy or explore under the gaze of her lover. Piper on the other hand had other plans and she casually took her leave around the store, bringing out a candle and lighting it. The rad storm was a distant memory and could only be heard rumbling outside.

Piper had only heard rumors about stores like these before the bombs fell. She had only seen glimpses of naughty magazines and had been offered weird gadgets by KLE-0 back in Good Neighbor, but to see them up close rattled her senses. Some objects were obvious on their utility while other's left her guessing.

The reporter makes her way to the back of the store. Walking past holotapes with the most outrageous names, followed by a section with edible garments. _That sounds disgusting actually_ She rolled her eyes at the thought of any artificial food getting near her. Piper was now at the very back of the store browsing through a section of restraints till she found a pair handcuffs that caught her eye. _Fuzzy pink handcuffs? How interesting._ Quietly, she takes the sealed box and examines it.  
_Ravish her in ways you've only dreamed of! That sounds so creepy._

She felt her heart stuck in her chest as she imagined Nora with these. _At least they are soft. I think.._ She peaks her head behind her to check where Nora went, her companion pre-occupied with a section of vibrators. Piper opens the package carefully to avoid much noise and stuffs the novelty item in her pocket. Her girlfriend would be getting a much needed break from all the walking.

Nora stood occupied, trapped between feeling shame and want. She remembered Nate dragging her here once, looking for a porno to watch together. It was a very strange experience that left a bit of shame in her. The porno he had chosen wasn't even remotely stimulating for her, the whole ordeal had left a stinging awkward memory. She had to pretend she was remotely interested for him to not feel that they had wasted their money. Nora shifted her focus to the present with her current relationship with Piper. _Would she be okay staying at a place like this for the night?_ They had made love numerous times before, but the atmosphere shook her with a mixed want that felt primal. She glanced at the toys and finds one still in its packaging. Her eyes began widening as she walks closer, an expensive pink rabbit vibrator. She had always wanted to try one but found it was too expensive. She checks the package, and opens it to the disappointment that it doesn't come with batteries.  
_Well at least that solves the risk of battery acid._ She sighs and walks behind the counter of the store, looking for some. Her luck comes through as she finds a few and experimentally turns the toy on. A loud buzz almost causes her to leap back, but at least she knew it worked and it was brand new. Almost giddily Nora places it back inside the box, placing it inside her bag for later usage.

_I can't wait to tell Piper! Wait. Where is she?_  
Nora started to search frantically through the rooms, wondering where her partner went. Finally she reaches a corner were the dressing rooms where. A pile of clothes was strategically laid on the floor. In another end, she found Piper's belongings and clothes neatly stacked.  
"Piper!" She yelled, panic in her voice.  
"Right behind ya Blue." 

Nora turns around, surprised at the display before her. Piper stood almost nude, wearing only a garter belt with black laced panties that left her slit open. She wore no top whatsoever except for pasties that were Nuka Cola labels. Piper sways gently, trying to pose for her. Nora couldn't decide whether to laugh or take her then and there. Instead she stood staring at her, blankly blushing.

"Well now, as you can see I'm not in trouble." She said voice sultry, raising an eyebrow as she sways closer to her. Nora gives an audible swallow as she places both hands on her hips.  
"Hey Doll face." She says with a wink right before leaning in to kiss her, soft and playful against her mouth. The familiar sweet taste waking her up from her stupor as she leans in to reciprocate it. Piper smiles against her and kisses her more forcibly, tongue fighting and lips trying to envelop Nora's bottom lip in a snare. The result leaving the other woman gasping audibly for air, as Piper pushes her behind to a nearby surface. She goes back to kissing her in an open mouthed kiss, leaving her lover's mind reeling. Nora thoroughly distracted, does not even notice that her hands were being placed behind her till a loud click is heard. In a gaze of confusion and lust she tries to move them only to realize she was against a stripper pole. _Oh shit._

"Pipes?"  
"I always wanted to...handcuff you." She states timid.  
Nora grinned mischievously.  
"Now that you have, what are you gonna do to me?" She teases, finding amusement in learning one of Piper's kinks. The reporter shuffles uneasily but shrugs. She turns around to walk to her pile of belongings, walking slowly to allow Nora to admire her revealed backside. Nora feels her heartbeat speed up with every sway of those hips. In a triumphant gesture Piper leans to pick something up and pulls out a silver egg vibrator daintily.  
"You are gonna teach me what this is." She says, curiosity etched in her voice.  
"That's...that's a vibrator."  
"Really?" Piper answers, walking back to be in front of her tied up girlfriend.  
"Yeah it goes right against my-holy shit." Nora states between clenched teeth as Piper laced the small oval against her clit, over her clothes. Vibrations surging through her as the light rumble massages her. 

"Pipes," She says, gyrating her hips towards her hand. Piper silences her with a kiss, dragging it downward towards the side of her neck. Eyes hooded, she gazes towards her leather armor and starts to unbuckle each strap till the harness drops to the floor with an audible flop. She breaths, taking in Nora's sweet scent amongst the saltiness of her sweat. her fingers glazing over her collar as she turns the zipper of her vault suit downward.

"You know, I always love it when you wear this suit." She murmurs, admiring as her lover's bra came into view. Full breasts covered in an old black bra welcoming her. Nora's tanned dark skin becoming increasingly flushed as the air touches her. 

"Really.." Nora asks curiously, mind blank as Piper presses against her breasts, searching and rubbing against the cloth for her nipples. Immediately they begin to protrude through the old cotton bra.

"Yeah Blue. It makes your ass look amazing." She smirks, glancing upward from her actions to see her face as Nora blushed. The statement leaving her timid as Piper continued to slowly unzip her downward, trailing a hand over her chest towards her navel. She smirked in lust as she enjoyed touching the revealed skin.  
"It's..also easy to take off when needed." She whispers, allowing the zipper to go all the way down, underwear being reveled. A soaked stain revealed to her where she needed to be. She tugs it down and caresses the forest over her, allowing the sounds of Nora's breathing to play in her ears. Her scent is intoxicating to her as it had always been, lightly sweet and salty. Piper presses gently over her mound to tease her, allows her hips to slightly sway against her palm.

With a grin the reporter grabs the vibrator and gently spreads her lips with one hand. Spreading her to reveal her soaked apex. The vibrator passing through her slit with ease, Piper dragging the oval toy over her till she hears a frustrated grunt. Nora shifts her hips in an attempt to get friction, anything to satisfy her growing lust. She whines pathetically when Piper stopped the vibrator down right in middle of her slit. The small vibrations giving her pleasure but not relinquishing the throbbing. She gave a cry as Piper slowly passed the toy downwards and slipped it inside of her, the wire hanging outside with the small switch that controlled the vibrations.

"Oh shit." Nora says breathless.  
"Anything wrong?" Piper replies back, sultry, and eyes hooded as she looks up to see her, hand holding the remote and switching the setting to a steady low buzz.  
"No-nothing. Didn't think you'd put it in."  
"Fits." She says casually. Nora hearing her own breathing growing shortened, the sound of muffled buzzing barely audible from the toy inside of her. She becomes frustrated and desperate, clenching her legs together to provide any sort of friction to drive her on edge. Immediately Piper notices her sudden posture and smugs.  
"Don't do that you might damage the cord and then how will we take it out." She chuckles, coming closer till their bodies fitted into one another. Nora felt as her bra was shifted downward, her breasts becoming revealed. She relaxes as Piper's hand trails behind her and finds the clasp, unhooking her and giving her a momentarily relief.  
"I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself Blue." She laughs as she nestles herself between Nora's thighs. The crotch less panties allowing Nora to feel Piper's arousal flushed against her own. 

She could feel the dampness of her, as she brushed against her own apex. Piper kisses her lightly once more, weighing each breast on her hands and teasing the peaks. A low rumble is made inside of Nora's throat as each nipple is gently tugged on. An audible pop is heard as Piper breaks the kiss and places herself straddled between Nora's leg. Gladly, Nora shifts and erratically moves her leg to stimulate her, earning a flustered smile from Piper.

"You look so hot Ms. Wright." She teases, nibbling on Piper's earlobe.  
"If you hadn't tied me up I would have massaged your breasts till your nipples gave the Nuka Cola logo an extra O."  
It was Piper's turn to blush. The comment earning Nora a rough kiss against the side of her neck.  
"I'm glad I tied you up then. I mean what would I have done if you had the chance to touch me?" She says curiously as she lowers a hand to rub Nora's throbbing clit. The soft circular motions combined with the low buzz of the toy causes her to jolt, almost causing Piper to drop the remote. She grins and places the switch to medium. The change in speed left Nora panting, mind focused on trying to regain steady breathing.

"You would have still fucked me." She says the last words with a gasp as Piper had started to grind against her leg harshly. The sensation of soft hair and wetness dragged across her.  
"Pipes!" She yells as she continues to rub her clit more vigorously. A finger numbingly stroking the bud, then lowering towards her opening. The toy still buzzing and stirring her insides.

"Piper! I'm close-"  
"Go right ahead Blue." She smiles, thrusting a finger gently inside of her as the toy still worked her. Wet sounds, along with the buzzing of the toy played on their ears. She felt as Piper's slit brushed against her, the needy push against her thigh that beckoned her. Nora grinded into her, lifting her leg up to feel the throbbing bud glaze against her. Piper was also close. The reporter's breathing becoming ragged as Nora's, Piper's kisses harshly tugging around her neck. Nora's mind drifted into a haze, the toy inside of her carrying her closer and the finger now pulled out to tease her clit once more.

"Pipes." She moaned, the cry causing Piper to go over the edge as well as she rubbed with fervor her leg, continually fingering her lover's clit. Her other hand with the remote, places the switch to high as she mimics her lovers actions. Nora shivers and shifts, unable to stand up, collapsing into the clothes heap below, dragging Piper with her. Piper panting and kissing at Nora's neck carelessly, trying to silence her own cries. She buckled her hips against Nora's leg, riding out each wave, then leans against her in an attempt to catch her breath amongst her euphoria. As her body gradually stilled, she gets off her and lays beside her. A trail of glistening liquid left on Nora's leg.

"Blue, I-" Piper said embarrassed. Realizing how silly she must look with the lingerie and pasties.  
Nora shook her head and smiled, exhausted.  
"Don't, you are such a turn on."  
Piper smiles bashfully, and nods. She cups her lover's core and slowly inserts her fingers inside. Nora being over stimulated gave a slight wince.  
"Sssh. It's alright, I just need to remove...there." She whispers, removing the toy out of her. The oval vibrator was now drenched from her. Her lover's slit soaked and gleaming.

"Piper." Nora whispers before a soft kiss is planting against her.  
"Please remove these cuffs" She begs at this point, wanting to do the same to her. She silently nods and removes the cuffs. Immediately she stretches and pushes Piper towards the discarded pile of clothes.  
"Wow there! So eager Blue!" Piper says smiling as the older woman got on top of her.  
"I'm sorry. I found something that I always wanted to try." She states, nervous.  
"Don't be. I'm always open to suggestions Doll."  
"Well...it's also a vibrator but sorta different." Nora says, going back to her belongings and bringing out the rabbit toy. The toy appeared almost alien in her hands.  
"How does it work exactly? It looks very strange?"  
"It kinda works like a usual dildo but with vibrations included." She says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Oooh sounds actually kinda fun."  
"Really? So you have no problems with me using this on you?" Nora asks, hopeful.  
"Well when you are giving me puppy eyes it's hard to say no. Just don't go to crazy. I'd like to be able to walk out of here with no issues." Piper gave a slight laugh.  
"Agreed. Let me know if I am hurting you and I'll stop." She says leaning back over to kiss her. The reporter slowly relaxing and letting her break to look at the toy in her hand.  
"You know how to use that thing Blue?"  
"It shouldn't be too hard I mean it has settings like the oval and ah, there we go." She states triumphantly as the vibrator starts a low buzz, the prongs shaking mildly. Piper gave a short laugh.  
"I'm sorry Blue. It just looks so strange-wow!" She stammers as Nora runs the machine over her mound. The older woman would never admit it due to shyness, but she was growing fond of Piper in that garter. Cautiously, she places only the tip of the toy against her clit. The action causing Piper to squirm and place her hands over her face.  
"That's a bit of news to me." Piper states.  
"I'll be putting it in now." Nora says, admiring the new liquid coating her. Her lover gives a rough nod, still covering her face. Nora slowly inserts the toy, allowing Piper to adjust herself as needed to the size, the pink toy disappeared between her folds. Piper stiffens and gives off a loud grunt, lifting herself up to accommodate the size.  
"Everything all right?" Nora asks with concern, ready to remove the toy.  
"Yes...just please get it in already."  
She chuckles and pushes it all the way in to the hilt, nubs achingly buzzing across her clit. Nora starts a steady movement, slowly thrusting into her. A moan escapes her lover as the toy hits her a few times. The toy stretches her insides, pleasantly tugging them till she pants. Wet sounds and a gentle buzz resonate in the room as she gets the toy deeper inside of her.  
"Blue.." She whines, breathing ragged.  
"Yes love?" Nora answers flushed gaze, mesmerized at how Piper has opened up her legs to allow her to see the display.  
"I-" She grumbles under her hands. Body flushed and a slight embarrassment coming over.  
"It's alright Piper I don't share what goes on between us." She smiles catching how the gold ring in Piper's finger suits her well, a bit too well.

Piper mewls and covers her mouth, not wanting to add to the lewd noises in the room. She could feel herself get closer and closer. Legs occasionally pulling up to stabilize herself only to flop back down after another thrust of the toy inside her.

"I want to hear you Pipes. It's what helps me sleep at night." She chuckles, gently caressing the side of her leg as she pushed the toy in once again.  
"Unless this isn't feeling good..?" The setting now medium, causing the knobs near the end to spin happily inside of Piper.  
"No..it it is. The whole thing is driving me insane. In honesty." The last word coming out higher than she intended, her back arching slightly. 

"Blue...fuck me!" She screeched, realizing she couldn't stay silent anymore.  
"Kinda already doing that love." She teases as she thrusts the toy faster, prongs and nubs vibrating inside and against her. Her legs buckled as her ankles hooked tightly behind Nora's back.  
"Fuck Nora-you know that's not what I-ugh!" She almost bites her tongue, eyes shut at the large pressure against her as she roughly pushes into her, slit dripping generously. She's close now, the coil inside of her close to releasing. Her breaths are ragged and short, mouth agape, as moans leave her unrestrained.  
There's an almost burning sensation released as she goes over. A loud cry that almost frightens Nora as a stream of her comes out. Her lover's gaze becomes wide as she ejaculated, warm liquid covering her arms. The vault dweller removes the toy gently in fear of hurting her, replacing it with her palm to massage her contractions away. More liquid covers her palm, the new residue causing her to blush profusely.

"Blue! Fuck!" Piper screams, vision a blur, her hands gripping the clothes around her as she comes, long and sweet. She can barely remember being settled against Nora's chest, her high coming down as she nuzzles against her.

"Oh my gosh. I.."  
"Your speechless for once? That good eh?"  
"Blue I've never done that before."  
"I'll keep that in mind so I can repeat it. That was beyond hot."  
"Ugh" she grumbles as she buries her face to Nora's crook of the neck. Her companion chuckling lightly as she rubs her back. Piper grateful the storm had censored her cries. She tugs on Nora's earlobe and starts a trail of kissing towards her lips. Relishing the soft breath and reaction of a harsh kiss against her neck. Skin against skin left their bodies relaxed as they nestled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please do not add requests in the comments. They will immediately be deleted. It was fun the first time but then it slowly became problematic and pretty much left me in a jam whether to post any more stories to this. I get it, it comes with the job of providing smut but unless I stated my requests are open: DO NOT POST THEM.   
> (They didn't even include anything about the story as well...so nope.)


End file.
